


Just Us

by youthdreams



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, M/M, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Serum, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youthdreams/pseuds/youthdreams
Summary: “It’s just you and me. It’s just us.”And that was enough for Steve.---------------------------Song:Into Each Life, Some Rain Must Fall by The Ink Spots ft Ella Fitzgerald & Billy Kenny (1944)





	Just Us

Steve was never one to make friends. It wasn’t his fault. It’s not like he tried not to make friends. It just so happened that the kids in his class weren’t really the type to go and hang with the scrawny kid who looked like he could get blown away with a whisper. Well. All the kids besides Bucky, of course. Steve was never one to make friends but James Buchanan Barnes was the exception. It was always Steve and Bucky. Bucky and Steve. Rogers and Barnes. The dynamic duo that would initiate headaches to all who came near, Steve’s Ma would say every time they had time to themselves. 

“Us against the world, pal.” Bucky would drawl on on their walks back from school and wrap an arm around Steve’s skinny shoulders that fit perfectly with Bucky, always too eager to get home and spend the rest of the day with Steve. Steve never felt like he was forced to play. He never felt like Bucky was singling him out in anything. He always felt like he belonged.  
Two Brooklyn boys, against the world. 

_“It’s just you and me. It’s just us.”_

And that was enough for Steve.

\--

“Steve! Steve, hurry up, man! We’re gonna be late! It’s just us today! Finally!” Bucky exclaimed with his undone shoe laces bouncing quickly with him as he jumped off the porch in excitement. Of course they would not be late. Who would be late to a theme park? Bucky thought they did. He was always excitedly paranoid when it came to these things. He wanted to be the absolute First on the rides.

“Before everyone else! That’s when the seats get real cold and are polished real clean for us, Stevie. You gotta learn to listen. That’s what the old man across the road said. He knows. He was there when they first built Coney, ya know.” Bucky would say in a matter-of-fact tone whenever Steve would complain about his enthusiasm in the mornings before going on a trip to Coney Island. Steve questioned the truth in their neighbour’s word every time but couldn’t bring it upon himself to question Bucky with that. Besides. The Barnes’ family were never one to go up against an argument. Steve knows. He’s had plenty of those conversations with Bucky, thank you very much. 

Bucky’s morning person tendencies tended to get the better of him and it sickened Steve. How could someone be so eager to get up and start a new day when the days in Brooklyn were as boring as the next? Steve wondered about this as his friend pulled him up from his sleeve in a rush and waved goodbye to his ma and pa before exiting their porch.  
“They’ve got a brand new ride! Or rides. Not sure. I wasn’t really paying attention to how many. I just know they got em, and boy oh boy, Steve, do they look good!” Bucky turned his head to face Steve with a wide Cheshire cat grin as he forced them both to walk quickly down the road. The theme park was a long way ahead. Maybe even two stops on the train. Or maybe on the back of the milk truck they always seemed to never get told off for sitting on. It always felt faster than a train. Steve never asked. He never complained. Didn’t need to. He just followed Bucky and trusted his guidance and company. 

_“It’s just us, today! Just you and me, pal.”_

That’s all Steve cared about. 

\--

“We’re really high up aren’t we, Steve…” Bucky’s excited demeanour crept away with every second they spent on the ferris wheel, looking down on all the people that singled by like ants. Bucky stared down with wide eyes as the wheel came to a stop at the very top, the carriage rocking slightly in hesitance, allowing his breathe to hitch and creep in his throat like an untold secret. His hands shook slightly and matched the quivering of his breath every time the carriage moaned and groaned about, the sounds loud in Bucky’s ears like cannons. 

“Buck, don’t tell me you didn’t wanna go. You’re just-” Steve attempted to orientate his usual teasing before he looked at the brunette next to him, with quivering lips and a pale face that would make Snow White jealous. How could Steve be so stupid? He had known about Bucky’s fear. Heard about it way too many times than he liked. Even between Bucky’s wonders and rambles on the Wright brothers and their “top-notch flying skills, Stevie!”. He always looked in amazement at them flying up high in the pictures but never really grew accustomed to wishing for it. No, sir. Bucky was perfectly happy to stay down on the ground and admire the excellence from below, thank you very much. 

“Hey. Hey. Look at me. Bucky. Bucky. Barnes.” Steve’s gentle voice rang in Bucky’s ears louder than he expected for the first second they crept our but slowly was replaced by Steve’s hand on Bucky’s arm, trying to get his attention. Bucky flinched at first and looked at Steve, wide eyed, wondering how on earth the man in front of him could be so relaxed while they were in a flying death trap a hundred feet above ground. No, scratch that. Felt more like a million feet to the brunette who’s ears only greeted the loud beat of his heart, imitating the beat of the drums at their local school play.  
“Bucky. Hey. I’m here. It’s Steve. Come on, punk, don’t shut off on me now.” Steve attempted to lighten the situation, taking Bucky’s hand in his and forcing him to look anywhere but below.  
“Who else am I gonna go with to get those ducks below? The prize ain’t gonna win itself and we both know who’s got the better eye for those kind of games, Buck. Becca’ll get real mad. Remember that time you didn’t win her the bear? Boy, oh boy, I’ve never seen my Ma get that mad and I’ve broke curfew once.” Steve knew he was rambling but he didn’t care. There was no one here that would call him out for it. Even if there was, the only person he cared about right now was the one sitting in front of him who clenched his jaw so tight, Steve felt like they would get stuck any minute. The thought made him giggle slightly and broke Bucky out of his trance, even if it was for a second.  
“What you laughin’ at, jerk?” Bucky’s now slightly coloured face attempted to form a frown towards Steve’s direction but instead was caught up with a laugh at Steve’s dumbfounded expression. He squeezed his hand back as weak as a person faced with their impending doom could and breathed out a soft yet shaky sigh. He focused on their hands intertwined and stayed there for a few moments before looking up at Steve quickly with a terrified look plastered on his face. The wind. Of course. It brought Bucky back to the mention of heights and Steve this time, wrapped his skinny arms around Bucky’s waist at the back, bringing him closer (as much as he could.). 

“Hey. It’s just me. Steve. No one else. _It’s just me and you, Buck._ ”

Bucky’s breathe steadied at this as he relaxed against Steve gently. 

_"It’s just us.”_

\--

Brooklyn weather in the winter was a disaster no doubt. So when the weather finally returned to “normal, God-loving weather” as Bucky would call it on a hot day, there was no doubt he would pull Steve along with him to Rockaway Beach. Even if their neighborhood’s distance meant they had to provide other means of transportation for themselves. And no, not the train. Steve did not want Bucky spending money for them like that. Ever since his Ma died, the only means of getting by really was by Bucky and he didn’t even ask. 

“Buck. We can’t go to the beach today. Got no money-”  
“Come on, Rogers. Got enough money for the trip there for the both of us.” Bucky grinned and playfully punched Steve’s arm. He sighed dramatically at Steve’s thinking face and rubbed his face in playful annoyance. 

“Buck-”

“Just. Come on. It’ll be fun. Trust me. Might catch a fresh breeze there. Lord knows we need it after spending all our days waiting for the damn Jerries to make their move”  
Bucky’s sailor mouth earned him a weak shove by Steve who instead of an irritated reaction got one of mischief from the brunette. Even at 24 years young, Steve always abided to his mother’s rules, no matter where she was. Rule number one? No mouth of a sailor or you’d get smacked on the head. Of course, this did not apply to Bucky for obvious reasons regarding his overall personality.  
“I promise. You’ll love it, man. Cooling ocean breeze. Sands underneath our toes. Ice cream cheaper than the ones at the park. And hey, no one’s gonna call you for taking your shirt off”  
This earned Bucky another shove with an additional sigh from the blonde, scrunching his nose in a way that meant he was about to give in any moment. He thought about it for a while and nodded.  
“Fine. But so help me, Buck, if you spend one more penny on-”  
“Yeah, yeah. You’ll tell my Ma. Heavens, Steve, we’re grown men, now. Still need to baby me?”  
Bucky sighed in relief and swung an arm around his friend’s shoulder once again, holding up his chin in triumph, humming to a song he heard at the bar the other night. 

_“That is why all the girls in town follow you around…”_  
Bucky sang softly, not in his best voice Steve will give him that, but in one that would make any dame weak the knees. Steve blushed at the closeness they had, with Bucky pulling Steve gently forward with every hum. He turned to stare down at the blonde and smiled softly, with an unreadable expression. 

_“Just like me, they long to be close to you…”_ Bucky whispered this in Steve’s ear, letting the last word draw on softly, his breath lingering on Steve’s neck like stubborn ants on a picnic day. Steve’s now red face contrasted with his bright hair and made him look like a fool, he thought. Bucky, however, smiled like they weren’t walking along the streets of 1942 Brooklyn. 

“See, Steve? I’ll always be here. Close to you. _Just me and you. Just us.”_

The shocked yet soft breath Steve let out forced him to stare down on the floor in embarrassment and allowed for a soft giggle from Bucky who only pulled the other closer at the action. 

\--

Bucky sang the whole time they were at the beach and only stopped whenever Steve was deemed to fall into whatever trap his endless amount of conditions he had bundled into his skinny body. When he did sing, Bucky was ethereal it seemed, to Steve. He did not know whether he was annoyed with the amount of singing he did or with the fact that no matter what Bucky did, everyone was enchanted by him. His charming looks and soulful ways spoke to those walking by. Each girls head would turn and giggle into every wink Bucky sent to them, making Steve roll his eyes. 

While smirking at a young, petite girl standing next to them, eyeing Bucky, he noticed Steve next to him scoff and playfully punched him once again, making him stare up into his eyes on demand. 

_“Some folks can lose the blues in their hearts”_

Bucky sang as he winked at Steve and tried to lift his spirits, pulling him towards the boardwalk after the endless amount of complaining Steve did about the sand in his shoes. Steve blushed once again and stared at the boardwalk and its mahogany splendour, wanting to think about anything else other than Bucky singing next to him, softly and what seemed like a melody only for Steve and Steve alone. 

_“But when I think of you another shower starts…”_

Bucky’s voice went softer at this line and made Steve look up with his cautious yet desperate blue eyes staring into Bucky’s that he now saw were the same colour as the very ocean they stood next to, only meters apart. Granted, there were not many people at this side of the board walk so Steve did not have to look left and right hurriedly as he would. But, he still felt invaded and opened his mouth to speak before Bucky spoke up with mischief flavoured in his words. 

“Told you it was gonna be a good day, didn’t I? I always keep my promises.”  
They were now standing next to an abandoned ice-cream stand that looked like it had not been touched up in what seemed like years. Steve took that as a good sign for now with Bucky’s gentle words filling up the empty space they occupied. 

Their faces were now inches apart with the feeling of each others warmth coursing through, with the distant sounds of birds and the waves accompanying them. The sun shone on Steve’s blonde hair, making it look more gold than anything. His mouth parted in shock or desperation, he did not know. What he did know, was that Bucky was staring at him with a greatly intimate yet intense look that made Steve literally speechless. 

Bucky’s eyes flickered down to meet Steve’s lips in acquaintance before leaning in slightly. His curls brushed the side of Steve’s face in longing and Steve felt like he was floating. His feet felt numb and he felt farther away from everyone. All he knew that it was just them now. 

_“But some day the sun will shine.”_ Bucky whispered his last lines of the song before stopping inches away from Steve’s face, looking down at his lips once again. 

_“Just us. Only you and me. Always.”_

What happened, Steve conquered, next was worth every penny Bucky spent. 

\--

 _…Greetings…_  
_…To James Buchanan Barnes…_  
_..Having submitted yourself.._  
_…you have now been selected…_  
_…Army…_

It was all Bucky’s eyes grasped. Army. Submission. Greetings. And of course, his name. The wrinkled paper from when his folks opened it up and passed it around was now in Bucky’s hands, producing even more wrinkles with every shake that tormented his body at the words. 

_“…armed forces of the United States of America…”_ Bucky repeated to himself, staring at the words with expressionless eyes, recalling his feeling before receiving the letter. He had been giddy. Singing any song that came into his mind. The Mills Brothers. Ella. Frank Sinatra. All of them accompanied him on his dance on his way home from the night he shared with a few other friends at the bar. He had danced all night and had sung to every song, memorised every single lyric and twirled every dame there. 

Now he could not even remember what a melody was. He did not remember how sweet the songs could sound in his ears. He did not remember a single lyric to his favourite songs. Could not for the life of him remember the steps to the blues. Could not remember how he felt when the band played through the night. His mind had fallen deaf to those. All he could hear now was his own heartbeat and the sound of the milk truck and a few other cars zooming by in front of his house and the soft patter of the rain on his window. The breeze called out to Bucky in the darkness of the night and rapped at his window sill, tormenting him with its relaxed ways. Everything seemed even bigger than they were to Bucky now who was on his bed and held the paper in his hand like it was his lifeline, closing himself off from whatever he could. He felt small. Fragile, even. 

His family. What were they going to do? His folks could barely get by on their own. His dad was barely home. His Ma…. he knew he had to take care of her. Her fragile nature. He was growing up. He wanted to help. He needed to help. His siblings. All of them. Waiting on him to send them to school the following week. He could not leave them. He refused. 

He also had no choice. 

In the dark of the night, Bucky’s eyes fall on his bag thrown across the wall, a remnant of the last 10 minutes. He looked at the unzipped area and noticed a piece of paper poking out. The drawing of the beach stared at him. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and clenched his jaw. 

_Steve._

Oh, God. How was he going to tell him? Steve, who was so eager to join. Steve, who had forged signatures, faked names, did everything under the sun to go to war. 

_Steve._

_His Steve._

Bucky was going to leave him. He felt the warmness of his tears unbeknownst to him crawl down his cheek as he stumbled across the room and held the paper in his hand. Unlike the draft letter, he held this one with care. Like it would break apart with a single wrong move. He sniffled at the drawing and the care it was drawn with and ran his hands along the outlines like if he did this long enough, he would be back. Holding Steve in his arms like he would run away the moment he let go. Only this time, Bucky would be the one to leave. 

_“It’s just you and me, Steve,”_ he had told him that crystal clear night. “I promised didn’t I?”

“I’m so sorry” Bucky now said quietly with a choked sob. _“I lied”_

__

He hadn’t kept his promise. It would not be just them. It would not be Bucky and Steve. Steve and Bucky. Rogers and Barnes. The dynamic duo. The two Brooklyn boys that caused trouble where they went.

__

\-- 

__

_“I want it to be you and me. I want it to be just us."_

__

_“ I’m sorry.”_

__

**Author's Note:**

> \- My first fic on here :) Sorry for all typos/mistakes! 
> 
> \- I just really love pre-war stevebucky and want more people to realise that they're each other's soulmates then and now. 
> 
> -The song is also amazing please listen to it! Bucky's obsession with old songs is a must. 
> 
> \- Enjoy !


End file.
